khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dead One
Name: Simple known as "The Dead One" Gender: Male/Unknown Age: Unknown Race: Grim Reaper Appearance: A being whose very being can alter life itself. His physical and genetic features are a complete mystery ,for the most part; this is because no one has ever seen any traces of his being. There has only been confirmation that he wears a pitch-black robe that has sharp trimmings on each end. The height can be estimated as six feet. However, this is just an estimation, not a confirmation. With height, there comes weight. The Dead one may not have physical characteristics confirmed, but it can be guessed that he weights between two -hundred and three hundred pounds, but this is still not confirmed. One physical feature that has been recorded is two wings that flow out of this being. Personality: Little is known of how this being acts. Generally, he is seen to act viciously cruel, with no respect for the living or the dead. Doing as he pleases, the Dead One can cut open an opponent with such brutality. There is absolutely no remorse in this man, and he regrets nothing when his opponent’s organs are just rolling around the floor. That in fact, is his favorite part of any battle. Even when he isn’t fighting especially in the “pre-battle” stage, this being will take nothing, and he will just tease with the person he is talking to, well more like torment them. He will use any tactic to intimidate them into fearing his very being; and even with that, cutting them up into little, itty-bitty pieces is what brings this sadistic being pure joy. Weapon(s) Neglected Darkness: Considering the fact that The Dead One himself is quite tall, it will be a given that his only weapon must be quite large. Having that be known, this weapon of his does not weight what one would assume. This weapon is a twelve foot Scythe, but only weighs to an astonishing forty pounds. At first glance, this incredibly long Scythe appears to be a swallow, but this is only if it from a far distance. In reality, when one glances upon this weapon at a close distance, they will see that this Scythe is indeed a Scythe, but a double-sided one at that. With both sides perfectly like one an other. The appearance of this double-sided Scythe starts with a very smooth, but also hard wooden base. Following on each side, it titanium blades that have a curve to them on both sides. There is also, a red marking at the very edge of it(on both sides). The sharpness can tear through almost virtually anything humanly possible. 'Ability: ' ''Intertwined Life:''As the main objective of being a Grim Reaper, the dead one is able to take any matters of life into his own hands, and in any way that only HE sees fit. With the very aspect of life and death in his very hands, there are unlimited possibilities of to which his powers can be measured to; and as such, he is granted to any and all forms of death penetration. The notion of necromancy is only the basic step of this glorious process. It can be evolved to many levels that are not humanly possible. But only the Grim Reaper race can access this, and thus why The Dead One is able to gain access to this advanced skill. Overall, this ability grants the Dead One to Life and death via soul magicks of ancient times. Category:Original Character